


It was not aliens!

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: Ships and watching tv. [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aliens, Freed is a nerd pass it on, M/M, aliens caused mayhem within this household, argue with the tv, don't tell me you didn'tsee that crazy haired dude when you read that, its cute, its fluff, its fun, its laxusxfreed, try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Freed likes to watch the history channel. Laxus likes to annoy him by speaking about aliens because and angry Freed is an adorable Freed. Or so he believes.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Ships and watching tv. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791610
Kudos: 26





	It was not aliens!

It takes one look for Freed to know what Laxus is about to say.

"Hey Alien-"

"No Laxus. Just no." Freed continues to face the Tv watching the historian explaining the history of the pyramids, trying his best to ignore his boyfriends wandering hand. After a couple of swipes at Laxus' wandering hand Freed finally breathed a sigh of relief as it gave one last squeeze before resting on his lap. Happy to just be close to Laxus he snuggled up to him, folding his legs up on the couch and rest his head on Laxus' surprisingly comfy shoulder. The silence was too good to last and as Laxus' voice rumble from his chest Freed briefly - ever so briefly wonders what he did to deserve this.

"Aliens built the Pyramids." Freed can just feel the smirk on Laxus' gorges face and debates if he should in fact use a spell to make it so that Laxus can no longer speak through this programme.

"Laxus, that is factually incorrect - you know this." he sighs and debates moving just to prove a point.

"Nah - There's to way that they did it without Alien help. Too complex." Freed feels something snap.

"Damnit Laxus - even if there is a species of Aliens out there that are evolved enough to find a way for space travel - which in all likely hood most of them have only evolved enough to survive in their climates! There is no guarantee that they would come to this very planet and help some humans move a couple of blocks from one place to another! What would be the point! If they were capable of interstella jumps they wouldn't waste time on this planet by moving blocks of dirt!" Freed gives him a sharp look, only to be met by a smirk as Laxus goes to open his mouth again.

"No Illuminati - no damned lizard men" he huffs and crosses his arms making to move away, but Laxus catches him around the waist and pulls him into his lap.

"You're just too damn cute not to tease." Laxus laughs and Freed feels himself turn red as he starts to try and untangle himself from Laxus' arms, but alas he finds that he is more brain than brawn and eventually has to give up on this endevour. He sighs as Laxus lifts him up in a sudden bridal carry into their room, his muttered words the only thing left to the now empty room:  
"You better record this series Laxus so help me." His only reply was a sharp laugh that echoed after their slammed door.


End file.
